1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to disc brake devices, and more particularly to a brake lining of a disc brake device.
2. Description of Related Art
Among the various braking methods applied to bicycles, disc brake devices are becoming widely used in cross-country bicycles or even road bicycles. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional disc brake device mainly has two linings 110 pressed against a disc 120 to stop a rotating rim, and hence to brake the bicycle.
However, a disc brake device has more parts and components than other kinds of brakes, leading to more complicated and time-consuming installation and maintenance. To improve such problem, the industry has developed a lining, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,078, of which the ends are slightly bent outward for easier holding, and, therefore, the difficulty and time needed to install or replace parts and components of a disc brake device can be reduced.
In spite of this, the conventional disc brake devices and the one disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent both have the following drawback. Take the disc brake device illustrated in FIG. 1 as an example, while assembling the disc 120 into the space between the two linings 110, the disc 120 tends to be hindered by friction blocks 112 of the linings 110, which is inconvenient for installation. In a worst case, the collision which happens between the disc 120 and the friction blocks 112 during installation would damage the disc 120 or the friction blocks 112, and the safety and performance would be negatively affected even after the installation of the disc brake device is completed.
Therefore, the conventional disc brake devices still have room for improvement.